


Master of the Dark Arts

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, John went to Brakebills, and got expelled, it's my story and I'm sticking to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Eliot takes his friends to his favorite pub in England. They meet a skinny Brit in a trenchcoat.
Kudos: 13





	Master of the Dark Arts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lighthouse_the](https://lighthouse-the.livejournal.com) for a crossover challenge in which I got Legends of Tomorrow and The Magicians. And since I've had this idea for a long time, I decided to write it.

It had been a spontaneous trip, Eliot and Margo deciding that they all needed a break and the best way to take one was to go to their favorite pub. In England. Which still amazed Quentin, that he could walk through a door at Brakebills and come out on a whole different continent.

When they were already a few glasses in, Quentin feeling comfortably buzzed, someone was coming towards the table, his strides clearly purposeful, a smirk on his face. Margo groaned. 

"Really, Eliot?"

Eliot just shrugged, which piqued Quentin's curiosity and he could see that Alice was intrigued as well. The man now had reached their table and offered them a little wave, looking at all of them in turns and landing on Eliot.

"Hey mate. You all good? I see you brought some friends." He grinned at Alice and Quentin in a mischievous way and stretched out his hand. "John Constantine, demonologist, master of the dark arts."

Alice's eyebrows were somewhere in her hairline when she shook his hand and introduced herself after Quentin had done the same. 

"Master of the dark arts?"

Margo scoffed. 

"Yeah, he got expelled from Brakebills, so, not that impressive."

That was a piece of news that surprised Quentin and he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Expelled? Like Marina?"

That earned him a piercing look from John.

"You know Marina?"

Quentin looked at Eliot for help, but he just shrugged, so he assumed it was fine to talk about these things.

"We met. I was not impressed."

Now John let out a dry laugh. 

"I can see that. You look like you've got taste."

"Too bad you don't."

Margo's words were clearly a challenge but John just laughed it off.

"Hindsight is twenty twenty love. She offered a challenge, I took it. That's on that."

Now both Quentin and Alice were extremely confused and Eliot cleared his throat, apparently aware that an explanation was required and that John was not going to provide it. But he didn't say anything either so the awkward silence continued. Eventually, Margo threw up her hands. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake, would one of you tit up and actually tell them? It's not like it's a huge secret."

John laughed again, but he still seemed to be good natured about this, while Eliot just smirked.

"There's nothing to it, mates, I just helped the lass remove her shade, that's all. I don't know why they got their panties in a bunch about it and expelled both of us."

Margo scoffed again. 

"I don't know, maybe because the demon you summoned to do it, right past all of Brakebills wards, ripped a giant hole into the roof of the library?"

"Really? You did that?"

Both Alice and Quentin were more than surprised and not a small bit impressed but John just waved them off. 

"It's not that hard, mates. Like I said. Master of the dark arts."


End file.
